Story Previews
by Kuromi-Tenshi
Summary: Some story ideas I had and thought I should get your opinion of them, hope you like it! Review to vote and Plz instructive criticism and flames are welcome...lol


**Hey Hey!! I know I have 2 stories that I NEED to finish but I'm on story block and what a better way then to get my butt in gear and think up new stories, then they get me started to finish a story, I'm currently typing 1MWSCA so yep...feel free to throw anything at me while i give a preview of possible stories...you can review and tell me which idea would be better...I'll tally up and see which one I should start AFTER I finish one of the other stories...I'm on the verge on thinking of writing different categories but right now I'm on a Naruto phase...so wish me luck on un-blocking my writers' block!**

* * *

1. A Crimson Path

Silver shimmered as a slice was made and the crimson liquid flowed and glistened wonderfully. I lean back and reminisce of the past, the foreboding and disgustingly weak past.

"I can't go out with a nobody like you."  
"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I… I tried…"  
"I can't take you on as my apprentice, become more powerful and maybe you'll have a chance."  
"You're weak, why live for others when you can live and love yourself much more."

I smirked a little, Gaara's past speech of his out-look of only loving one's self got me working on becoming stronger, and taking control of my hard forbidden techniques of the Haruno clan. I'm not the Godaime's apprentice but I am part of the Black ANBU Ops. My wolf imitating mask lay lifeless beside me. I, the Black Rose, have never lost a battle since I was 12, and I've finished every assassination and mission given to me, but this, this new thing I've encountered. Wait, instead of leading you on, I'll tell you in a story, what happened to me years ago till now where I am still 16, but well over 2,000 years old.

**2. The Wolf Demon's Song**__

Journal Entry 1.

The many thoughts in my head lead me to wonder where my life is headed. I have no family and my friends hardly ever remember me either, but you know, I rather like living life alone. Isn't it normal to have the desire to be a lone wolf, when you yourself are a wolf demon? I wouldn't blame the Gobi demon for my state, but the current state is a girl with dark blue, almost black, hair and shining orange-red eyes, is a little strange, especially when you have 2 Jinchuuriki in the same village.

My head had a pair of twin wolf ears each with a white tip and I had a dark blue tail running out of my tail bone and almost touching the ground, currently, it's rested on my lap while my ears twitch at any sound. It should be now to tell you my story how this came to be and the after of this journal now I should re-tell my story, and let you into the wonders and pains of the Jinchuuriki and my tale how i've come across the wonders of the shinobi world, one wonder and maybe more.

Sincerely, Sakura Haruno

**3. The Black Shadows' Reign**

Flipping expertly across many buildings, a person clad in back jumped and twirled in the air traveling by rooftop. Landing in a crouching but very cat-like pose, the figure jumped off a building and landed silently on the ground, again, landing on its' feet, very cat-like. The figure wore heeled below the knee boots, black and Grey striped leggings with a black plastic leather skirt over top with a black tank top, a half sized, black plastic leather jacket half zipped up, the shadowy figure also wore a black and pale pink helmet, red and black fighting gloves on their hands that had pink, red, and black nail polish on the nails, obviously a girl. She stood up and walked to a stairway door on a tall condominium and knocked. A bulky, large man with dark, slightly annoyed, green eyes answered only to look at the figure and widen his eyes a little.

"Come in and welcome home, Mistress." He spoke smoothly as he bowed to the sleek figure.

The woman nodded her head in recognition, and then waved him away to stand by the door.

"There are some new applications on your office desk Mistress; I hope you find our new Black Shadow squad, only Kami-sama knows how much help that would be, the missions we've been receiving this week are over flowing, its' unbelievable people can't solve their own problems." A woman with mid-back violet purple hair and narrowed dark-light red eyes reported, she looked around 16 with a slim but filled out frame.

"Arigatou, Akami-san, I will wait until your next report on applications, missions, and mailing, I hope to tell you our new members of the Black Shadow squad quite soon." The woman who obviously had high power spoke lightly with a silky but sharp voice.  


* * *

**Ok those are my previews I do have #3 typed out but I had #1 written out when I was in Japanese class. so I hope you liked the ideas and hope you review to tell me your thoughts and opinions and flames are appreciated, this is because my self-esteem can go no lower. Anyways review!**

Love,  
MinaKoi9  



End file.
